Spirit of the Wind
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Sonic has been a spirit for a long time and he's enjoyed every second of it. He gets to run wherever he wants and be as free as the wind he controls. He protects the children and helps the Guardians from the sidelines. ONESHOT


**AN: Just a little something that came to me. It's mo connected to my other stories at all. Hope you like it!**

 **Spirit of the Wind**

Sonic had been a spirit for a long time, longer than a lot of the others. But he wasn't the oldest, which he was grateful for. He wasn't even originally from the planet he now resided on. Mobius had plenty of others to watch it and be its heroes, many still among the living, so Man in Moon asked Sonic to watch over the children of Earth. Sonic didn't mind, those he had known in life had long since passed and he still had his sense of adventure.

Sonic loved being the Spirit of Wind. He laughs when he remembers what he once said on one of his many adventures, _"I have no master except the wind that blows free."_ And now he was the master of the winds, he was the wind. He was free to run wherever he wanted, to see everything, to explore, and to help keep people safe. And to mess with them every now and then, he still had his sense of humor after all.

Though he had been on this planet for centuries, he didn't have any believers. No one could see or touch him, but he preferred it that way. It allowed him to run without the fear of crashing into people, but he would still dodge them for the thrill of it. Even other spirits couldn't see or feel him unless he concentrated on being seen, which was something he had rarely does. Most spirits didn't know he existed and those that did didn't know his name. It could be lonely at times, but it made pranking other spirits that much easier. Then there were the Guardians.

Bunny spent most of his time in his warren. And when he traveled, it was usually by tunnels. Sonic rarely say him and barely interacted with him. Unless one of the other Guardians told him, Sonic doubted Bunny knew he existed.

Tooth knew he existed. Kind of hard for her not to considering she practically spent her whole time in his element. Sonic was always fascinated by her fairies. It always stunned him how far and how fast those little fairies could fly. Sonic would do his best to make sure they traveled safely. Tooth was grateful for his efforts, but because she didn't have his teeth, she didn't know anything about him.

North knew his name. Sonic wasn't sure how North had found it out, but he always addressed him by name whenever he felt Sonic's presence. Sonic loved racing North when he would travel in his sleigh and every Christmas, Sonic made sure the winds were favorable for North as he traveled the globe.

Sandy actually knew what Sonic looked like. For some reason, Sandy could see Sonic whether Sonic was trying to be visible or not. It had confused and annoyed Sonic at first, but now Sonic was grateful for it. It was nice to have Sandy wave at him whenever he ran by. Sandy wasn't much of a conversationalist, but he was still good company.

Jack was by far Sonic's favorite. Though he had never seen Sonic's form or even knew his name, they shared a unique bond. They shared a love of speed. Jack treated Sonic like a friend and Sonic had even been there when Jack had been reborn as a spirit.

 _Flashback_

 _Sonic was running like usual. No purpose or destination, just enjoying his speed and the way the world blurred around him. He was passing through some random forest when he noticed the moon shining a beam of light at a specific spot nearby. Recognizing it for what it was, Sonic veered towards it, curious about the new spirit being chosen. Sonic came to a stop at the edge of a frozen lake. Sonic easily spotted the new spirit nearby, a teenage boy with white hair. The boy tentatively tapped a tree with his wooden staff and watched in amazement as frost spread across it._

 _Excited he touched another tree before running around on the lake, spreading frost all across it and on all the nearby trees. Sonic smiled as he watched the new spirit discover his powers when he noticed the spirit was hovering ever so slightly as he ran. A nudge from the moon overhead and Sonic knew what he had to do. With a grin he raced forward and grabbed onto the new spirit, pulling him into the air. The spirit let out a shout in surprise, but Sonic only grinned wider as he took the spirit above the tree line. Sonic released him and floated beside him, chuckling softly as the spirit tried to maintain his balance in the air with his own power. The spirit managed to last a few seconds before he felt back into the trees. Sonic winced slightly as the spirit landed roughly on a tree branch. But the spirit just laughed in exhilaration, making Sonic laugh as well._

 _The spirit then noticed a village nearby. He leaped into the air and Sonic immediately rushed to his side, helping support him and propelling him in the direction he wanted. The spirit flailed as he flew, unused to spending time in the air. Sonic did his best to help, but the spirit still would lose height at random instances and landed clumsily. Sonic watched in sympathy from his spot in the air when the spirit discovered he could no longer be seen by mortals._

 _End Flashback_

Sonic had spent the next decade following Jack around, guiding him to where he needed to be and helping him as he learned to move through the air. Jack could hover and fly small distances on his own, but whenever he needed to go further and faster, he would need Sonic's help and power. Jack learned to trust Sonic in that time and would call on him whenever he needed him.

Though he no longer followed Jack everywhere he went, Sonic still spent the most time with him out of all the spirits. He loved seeing the joy on Jack's face as they sped from city to city together. He helped him and the other Guardians as often as he was needed, even when Pitch attacked. Not that anyone really realized he was there with everything going on, not even Pitch.

Sonic was unsure if Pitch knew he existed or not. If he did know, he never cared that Sonic was hanging around. Pitch had the habit of ignoring any spirit that wasn't a Guardian, believing they weren't threats to his plan. A stupid tactic in Sonic's opinion. Eggman made the same mistake. He was so focused on defeating Sonic and ignoring his friends, that he believed he had won once Sonic had finally died stopping his latest scheme. But Sonic's friends had easily been able to take up his mantle and work together to protect the world like he had done. Sonic couldn't have been prouder and the memory of Eggman's shocked face when he had been defeated still makes Sonic laugh.

Sonic would always fight for those that needed protecting, both in life and now in death. He was pretty much a guardian already and he always would be. Who knows, maybe someday it would be official. Guardian of Freedom had a nice ring to it.


End file.
